


Destiny

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: AU Where Obi Wan is a famous actor and Anakin Skywalker is a magazine interviewer sent to interview him about his latest movie at the last minute. Sparks fly.





	1. Unexpected Surprise

Obi Wan Kenobi walked into the coffee shop where he was scheduled to be meeting the journalist who would be interviewing him about his latest movie. Interviews could be fun, depending on the person conducting the interview. Sometimes he would get frustrated with them and give small vague answers which would frustrate the journalist. Other times he would have fun and let his mouth run more than he was “supposed” to do. The friendliness of the journalist would determine what he divulged and what he didn’t. He didn’t care too much about who knew what about his life. No one would change how he lived it. He took a seat in a quiet corner after ordering his favorite drink and waited for the reporter to arrive. He looked at his watch to check the time and felt frustrated because the woman was running late. He had a very strict schedule to adhere to and didn’t have time for late journalists. A few minutes later, he saw a nervous looking guy enter with his hands full of various items and assumed that was the journalist sent to interview him, although he was not a she. The handsome reporter quickly scanned the coffee shop before spotting him in the corner and immediately darted over towards him, putting his things on the table and apologizing.

“I am so sorry for my lateness! There was a last minute change of plans and the woman originally hired to interview you had to cancel and they asked me to step in for her instead,” he said anxiously. “I hope you haven’t been waiting too long and won’t be angry. If I had known that I would have been interviewing you I would have arrived early. I don’t usually show up late for interviews. Heck, I hardly ever am assigned to interview anyone! So this is a rare thing for me and I don’t want to make a bad impression.”

Whatever anger/frustration Obi Wan had felt, melted away when the guy started speaking. In fact, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the poor guy because he knew all about last minute changes in plans. “It’s alright. Really,” he added with a soft smile after seeing the doubtful look on the guys face. Apparently, his reputation for being irritated when things didn’t go according to schedule had reached this guy. 

The guy didn’t look so sure but decided to drop it because he apologized and Obi Wan seemed to accept it. “Well, um, I’m Anakin Skywalker, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Anakin said extending his hand out for Obi Wan to shake which Obi Wan did so while feeling his heart rate increase. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. I’m Obi Wan Kenobi,” Obi Wan replied studying Anakin’s shoulder length golden wavy locks, part of which hung in his face. “How long have you been a journalist?”

Anakin was taken aback by the question. “Um, about three years now? But I’m the one who is supposed to be asking you questions.” 

Obi Wan chuckled. “Right of course. I just like to get to know who is going to be asking me questions a bit before I answer theirs. Is that a problem?”

“No,” Anakin replied with a blush. He pushed the hair that was covering his right eye behind his ear, revealing the scar above his eye. Obi Wan couldn’t hide his gasp. Anakin sighed sadly. “Now you can see why I’m not often sent to interview famous handsome celebrities. I’m not exactly a good looking person. They never have me do on camera interviews. I’m the back up for those who have to cancel an interview at the last minute, as you can see by me being here now.”

Obi Wan smiled at being referred to as handsome, knowing he would have fun with this guy, but not in a mean way, in a flirty way. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get something more out of it. “That is ridiculous. A person’s looks should not determine whether or not they interview a ‘handsome’ celebrity as you referred to me as.” Anakin’s blush spread across his cheeks. “And I think that you’re being hard on yourself. I think you’re one of the most good looking guys I’ve ever laid eyes on and that is a fact.” 

Anakin’s eyes widened and he was temporarily speechless. “You must not have seen too many guys then.” 

“I’ve seen quite a few and I’m being honest with you,” Obi Wan said placing one of his hands on top of Anakin’s for a brief moment.

“That’s beside the point. We should get to the interview since you have a busy schedule,” Anakin replied after he mentally regained his composure. 

Obi Wan laughed. “I’ll tell you a secret, off the record of course,” he added with a wink. “I only claim I have such a strict schedule because sometimes I hate these things and it usually helps me get this over and done with quickly. However, in this case, I don’t feel like I want to get this over and done with quickly…unless you have some objection to that.”

“Um, no, I don’t suppose I do. Like I said, this is rare for me. I’m usually in the office,” Anakin replied back with a smile that melted Obi Wan’s heart. “I usually do phone interviews on boring pieces which mostly end up cut out of the magazine. It kind of sucks sometimes.”

Obi Wan’s heart clenched at Anakin’s mini confession. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure they’re wasting the talents of a very good writer.”

Anakin shrugged. “How would you know if I’m a good writer if you’ve never seen anything I’ve written?”

“I see your point,” Obi Wan told him thoughtful. “Do you have anything I could read?”

Anakin blinked at Obi Wan, again taken by surprise. “I might can pull up something on my phone to show you. Why are you interested?”

Obi Wan smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be interested? You’re different than anyone I’ve ever been interviewed by. You’re also very attractive. I don’t know if you like guys but I feel very attracted to you. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. Sometimes when I’m around a reporter I feel comfortable around I tend to be very honest.” 

Anakin blushed again. “Um, I am very flattered, and I do like guys and I’m not going to lie, you’ve been one of my celebrity crushes for a while so getting to do this, interview you, is a huge thing for me.”

“I have a question for you,” Obi Wan asked feeling an anger towards those he worked for. “Why do you choose to work for your magazine if they don’t appreciate you?”


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I guess because having a crappy job is better than no job," Anakin responded with a shrug. "It could also be worse. I mean I do wish I could do more but maybe after this I'll get another shot?"

Obi Wan frowned, thinking that even though he didn't know his capabilities as a writer, he deserves better. "I hope so. You seem like a nice guy." 

Anakin blushed again and felt as if this actor was going to be the death of him. "Being nice doesn't always get you where you want to go and I refuse to compromise my integrity to get to where I want to be. I am not completely miserable where I am. Sometimes it's easier to be behind the scenes and do phone interviews especially when you have, well, you can see. Most people tend to ask questions. It's not like it's easy to cover up or unnoticeable." 

"May I," Obi Wan asked gently reaching towards Anakin's face. Anakin nodded and allowed Obi Wan to gently trace the scar. His gentle touch sent shivers down his spine. "It really shouldn't make a difference but you and I both know that people can be shallow and cruel."

"Yep, especially actors," Anakin told him honestly. "Which I am sure you know."

"I could tell you alot of what I have seen but I won't. Not because I particularly care about those people, but because I'm not interested in talking about that."

"What are you interested in talking about then," Anakin asked wondering when he was going to interview him.

"Before either of us forget, I'd like to see samples of your writing if that's alright," Obi Wan answered with a smile.

Anakin laughed. He almost forgot he was supposed to be pulling up the emails on his phone. He gave his phone to Obi Wan and let him read the pieces he had emailed to his boss that had been scrapped. Obi Wan looked at him afterwards. "They cut these?"

"Not enough room apparently," Anakin replied nervously, waiting for Obi Wan's critique. Obi Wan had kept a neutral expression while reading and that was making Anakin more anxious than he already was. 

"I don't know if my opinion will matter much to you, or maybe it will considering that you're interviewing me, but you're too talented to keep writing pieces that don't get published," Obi Wan told him truthfully with a smile. "I hate to see talent wasted."

"Maybe you'll see I'm not so talented after I do type up our interview," Anakin teased.

Obi Wan chuckled. "I don't think it will be that bad. I've read worse. You're talented. Truly," he said softly.

Anakin smiled softly at him somehow knowing Obi Wan was being honest with him. "Thank you. That means alot."

Obi Wan quickly put his phone number in Anakin's contact list before giving his phone back to him. "I guess we should get this interview over with. Would you like a cup of coffee before we begin? I can get you one. I need another." 

"Sure I guess I could use a cup of coffee," Anakin replied. The two of them ordered a drink and sat down. Anakin playfully scolding Obi Wan for paying for his drink when he didn't have to. 

"I wanted to. I don't do that for anybody though," he said with a wink. 

"I hate to ask but are you this flirtatious with everybody," Anakin asked before he could stop himself. He didn't mean to be nosy, he was genuinely curious.

"No, I only flirt with handsome guys. If it bothers you I can stop," Obi Wan told him. "But I feel you're attracted to me but are too embarrassed to admit it because you feel self-conscious even though you shouldn't be because like I said before, you're the most handsome man I've ever met...Scar or no scar."

Anakin smiled. The moment he first approached the famous Obi Wan Kenobi, he knew he was different than any celebrity he had ever met or interviewed and the more they talked, the more he felt himself thinking he could be attracted to him, even though it was crazy. "Thank you," he replied softly. 

Obi Wan smiled back. "Ok, I'll stop being difficult and let you get started on your interview." Anakin turned on his tape recorder and looked at his notebook full of questions he had to ask Obi Wan. Obi Wan answered truthfully and happily. It was easy to be interviewed by Anakin. Usually, he would throw in some false "off the record" stuff just to see if it would be printed (and sometimes he would see it in print-he only did it to test the integrity of the person conducting the interview) but he didn't feel the need to do so with Anakin. Anakin felt honest and true. The interview lasted easily over an hour. Obi Wan went in with the mindset of being done in thirty minutes but things had changed. 

Anakin looked at the time and sighed. "Well, I hate to do this, but I do need to get back to the office to drop this off and do a few other things. I really enjoyed meeting you Obi Wan." He was sad that this time with him was at an end. 

Obi Wan frowned, not quite ready for his time with Anakin to end yet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Anakin replied as he started packing up. 

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you and maybe took you out for dinner tonight," Obi Wan asked nervously. "You had a chance to interview me and I'd like to do the same."

"I would love to have dinner with you," Anakin responded surprised, although he shouldn't have been considering their whole exchange. They went to Anakin's car after Obi Wan told him he took a cab to the coffee shop. 

"You seemed shocked when I asked you to dinner," Obi Wan commented as Anakin began the drive back to his office.

"A bit. I haven't been asked out since...since before the accident. Part of it is because I keep a guard up and because I hear things people talk. I know it's not as bad as it looks but when you look at it every day and hear people talk about it, well, it wears at you and you start to think and see it as something bigger than it is," Anakin confessed. "I suppose you want to ask me about it."

Obi Wan shrugged. Obviously, he was curious but he had enough sense and respect for him that he wouldn't ask anything that would make him uncomfortable and he told him that. "It's not really my place to ask you know? There's more to you than that."

Anakin had never met anyone quite like Obi Wan. One of the first questions people usually asked him when they saw him was what happened. Obi Wan had been nothing but polite and respectful to him since they met and he never stared at it or made him feel uncomfortable. "Thanks. You're one of the only people to see it that way." 

Obi Wan smiled at him. "People are idiots." 

Anakin laughed. When they arrived at the office, Obi Wan followed him and was stopped by Anakin's boss. "I had never had an interview go as well as it did with Anakin. I'm sorry that I kept him so long. We had a great time chatting. I would love to be interviewed by him from now on for this magazine," Obi Wan said smiling at a shocked Anakin. Anakin's boss was equally as shocked. 

"If that's what you want then we can make sure that happens," Anakin's boss replied as Anakin finished up a few last minute things. At 5, Anakin and Obi Wan left.

"You're full of surprises Obi Wan," Anakin told him when they made it to his car. Obi Wan laughed. 

"So I'm constantly told. I like to keep people on their toes. Would you like to go to my apartment? I'd rather not be interrupted on our date. Unless you're uncomfortable going in with someone you just met."

"Your apartment would be fine," Anakin told him with an assuring smile.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan's date.

Anakin was relieved that Obi Wan suggested his apartment for their date. He felt as if he went to a restaurant with him, there would be alot of stares and he would feel anxious and self-conscious even though he knew the likelihood of people staring would be because of Obi Wan and not him. Even though he knew there would be people staring, he couldn't help but silently question if Obi Wan wanted the privacy so people wouldn't see the two of them together. His roommate would tell him he was being ridiculous to think that Obi Wan would be embarrassed to be with him in public after talking to him for so long in the coffee shop. 

"Is something bothering you," Obi Wan asked as they got out of the car and started walking towards the building which was swarming with paparazzi. Obi Wan developed a thick skin when it came to dealing with the rude men by ignoring them.

Anakin sighed nervously looking at the dozens of photographers which prompted Obi Wan to reach over to gently take his hand so he could hold onto him as they made their way through the dozen men yelling and asking questions. Once they were inside the building and got on the elevator he apologized. "I know you work for a magazine but I'm guessing that you don't often have to deal with stuff like that."

"No, not really," Anakin told him softly, giving Obi Wan's hand a gentle squeeze, not noticing that Obi Wan was pleased with the contact. "I actually am seeing why you wanted to come here instead of going out." 

"Let me guess, you thought that I wanted to invite you here because you thought I was embarrassed to be seen with you," Obi Wan asked Anakin amused because he knew he was right, although it slightly pained him to think that Anakin thought that about him.

"Maybe, yes," Anakin admitted after a brief moment of silence. "I haven't had someone interested in me in quite a while so it's a new feeling for me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Obi Wan said gently untangling their hands so he could caress Anakin's cheek before unlocking his apartment. He gave Anakin a quick tour before asking if he was alright with shrimp alfredo. "It's all I have. But if you have an allergy or don't like it then I can order a pizza or something."

"I actually love shrimp alfredo," Anakin told him truthfully and slightly amused since Obi Wan was the one who was now seeming anxious. 

"I don't keep much here because I travel or eat out or order in alot so there's no point in keeping things that will just ruin," Obi Wan explained as Anakin spotted his almost empty fridge and freezer. 

"I understand that."

"Just so you know, I would not be embarrassed to have a nice dinner with you in public. I just don't like taking a first date out and put them through the scrutiny of being stared at and the lack of privacy. I actually haven't been on a date in quite a while either," Obi Wan said honestly. "But I hadn't given much thought to dating with my busy schedule. I hadn't met anyone who held my interest until I met you this morning."

"Hypothetically speaking, what is going to happen after tonight," Anakin asked anxiously. "I mean with us. I like you and you like me."

Obi Wan walked over to Anakin, putting his hands on Anakin's bright, slightly heated cheeks. "I can't say that I know but I do know that there is something about you that makes me want to know you and spend time with you as much as I can."

Anakin's breath hitched and before he could think about what he was doing, he pressed his lips against the shorter man who was stunned but kissed back once the shock wore off. Obi Wan smiled as he took a chance to run his hands through Anakin's gorgeous hair while kissing him breathless. He loved the feel of Anakin's hair through his hands. Anakin pulled back, feeling slightly embarrassed and looking flushed. "I don't normally kiss anyone like that before a date."

Obi Wan laughed softly. "I had no problem with it. That was quite some kiss."

Anakin laughed. "Glad you thought so. You weren't so bad yourself."

Obi Wan laughed as he turned back to the food before he could reveal a problem to his date. "I don't know what's going to happen with us but I hope that I can talk you into another date after tonight and we just take things one day at a time."

"I suppose that sounds great. Although, I'm not sure how you'll be able to talk me into a second date," Anakin teased, feeling much more comfortable around Obi Wan now. The kissing seemed to deflate some of his inner tension and anxieties. "But we'll see how your food turns out."

Obi Wan laughed. "I'm sure I can come up with something if you really want to go out with me again." 

Anakin smiled at him. They talked as Obi Wan prepared the food, rejecting any offer of help from Anakin. "Oh about earlier, with my boss, that was cool of you," Anakin said softly looking at the floor.

Obi Wan reached over to touch Anakin's cheek. "You are a great person and talented writer. I had more fun with you than I've ever had with another reporter. That's the truth."

Anakin smiled at Obi Wan who took the opportunity to steal one more kiss before eating. Obi Wan looked at Anakin nervously. He had never cooked for anyone before. Usually, on dates, he took them out to eat or they would order in. This was something new for both of them. "So what do you think," Obi Wan asked after Anakin had taken a few bites.

Anakin looked thoughtfully at Obi Wan and tried to keep his facial expression neutral. "I've had worse." It took Obi Wan a minute to see the teasing look in Anakin's eyes which made Anakin laugh. "I'm sorry. That was mean I suppose. This is amazing Obi Wan. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Actually yes," Obi Wan told him with a laugh. "Be straight. I was warned coming out as gay could harm my career. It hasn't, just kept me busier. I've been working almost nonstop these past four years. It's been exhausting. I did lose fans but they weren't really true fans if they care that much about my sexuality. It was hard at first, I'll admit, but I've realized life is too short to be anything but happy. I was constantly pretending to be something I wasn't and I was wanting to be true to myself so I came out and got new representation after they made me feel I had to continue to be straight. I don't believe a person's sexuality should be the determining factor in whether or not a movie makes money you know?"

"I know," Anakin told him with a smile. "You're talented and that is enough. You're talented in alot of ways," Anakin said nodding to the food again. 

Obi Wan smiled. "Good. I'm glad that you are enjoying the meal. It means alot."

Anakin looked at him. "Have you never cooked for anyone before?"

"No. Just myself," Obi Wan responded with a shrug.

"I feel special!"

"You are special," was Obi Wan's response. They continued talking as they ate. Anakin helped him clean up afterwards. 

"Do you have time to stay and watch a movie or do you need to get home," Obi Wan asked once they were finished cleaning up. 

"I suppose I could take time out of my very busy schedule to watch a movie with you," Anakin teased Obi Wan who laughed softly. Obi Wan led him to the couch and had Anakin choose a movie. Anakin chose a comedy and got comfortable beside Obi Wan on the couch. Obi Wan put an arm around Anakin who leaned into his touch. Both of them did their best to focus on the movie and not the sexual tension that they felt since they made out before dinner. When it was over, Anakin knew he needed to get home, if only just to put his roommate out of her ease. He had turned his phone off earlier because he hadn't wanted to respond while he was with Obi Wan. 

"I would drive you home but you drove here and it would be silly if I rode with you home just to come back here," Obi Wan said as he walked Anakin to the door. 

"I understand. I had alot of fun tonight. You are an amazing guy," Anakin told Obi Wan with an honest smile. 

"So are you," Obi Wan replied, reaching up to gently pull Anakin in for a goodnight kiss. It was soft and sweet. "Let me at least walk you to your car."

"Before i go do you want my number," Anakin asked. 

"Yes and you have my number. i put it in while we were at the coffee shop earlier," Obi Wan said with a grin.

"I didn't even notice," Anakin exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sneaky," Obi Wan teased. Anakin laughed and allowed Obi Wan to walk him to his car after typing his number in Obi Wan's phone. "Feel free to call or text me anytime."

"Same for you," Anakin told him nervously. "Goodnight Obi Wan."

"Goodnight Anakin," Obi Wan said as Anakin got in the front seat. Before he shut the door, Obi Wan spoke again. "Hey, would you like to have dinner with me again sometime this weekend?"

Anakin laughed. "Depends, are we cooking or ordering in?"

"Can you cook," Obi Wan asked.

"I've been told I'm not the worst cook in the world," Anakin teased.

Obi Wan laughed. "We can discuss details later if you want."

"I want," Anakin told him. 

Obi Wan grinned and watched Anakin drive away until he was out of sight. Their date was the best date he had ever had.


	4. Roommate Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tells his roommate all about his date with Obi Wan Kenobi

When Anakin unlocked the door and walked in he found his roommate, Ahsoka Tano, in a terrible state of mind. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you! You usually tell me if you're going to be late!"

Anakin smiled, glad to have someone in his life like her. "I have an explanation for you. I have just had the best day ever!"

Ahsoka sighed, relieved that Anakin was alright. "I thought something might have happened to you...again." She hugged Anakin tightly, remembering the night of the accident which resulted in the nasty scar around his eye. 

"I am sorry for worrying you but you don't have to get snippy with me. I promise I didn't mean to ignore you today because it was unintentional. I got to do an interview today. And you won't believe who I interviewed," Anakin said with a dopey grin.

"It almost looks like you went and fell in love," Ahsoka teased as they walked into the living room. Anakin collapsed beside her on the couch. 

"Maybe. Who knows where it's going to lead but there is a possibility of a future with him," Anakin told her, feeling hopeful for the first time in a while. 

"Wait, you're saying you fell in love with this person you interviewed," she asked confused.

"Yes. Since Padme had to cancel her interview with Obi Wan Kenobi I got to fill in. It was only because no one else was available but it went amazing and I am so glad I got to do it," Anakin told her. 

Ahsoka laughed. "This is a joke right?"

"No," Anakin told her seriously. He told her about the awkwardness of his approaching Obi Wan and how relaxed and open Obi Wan was to talk to him and how flirty Obi Wan was the entire time. "The date was great as well. He's a great cook and he asked me out again for this weekend." Anakin confessed his insecurities and Ahsoka reacted as he knew she would. 

"You're a handsome guy Anakin. I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you took a chance and went out with him," Ahsoka told him giving him another hug. "This makes me so happy! I'm happy to hear you didn't let your anxiety keep you from a fun night."

"I don't pretend to know if this is going to be a long relationship but I did feel things I never felt before when I kissed him," Anakin told her with a huge grin. "You know it wasn't even like I was talking to a famous actor. I was just talking to a down to earth nice guy. I'm surprised by how down to earth and real he is. I know he's a real person but you know what I mean? I've seen all his movies and have been a fan of his since the first movie I saw him in but I didn't see that. I just saw a handsome guy that I was having fun with. Today was definitely one of the best days of my life. I didn't want to text you when I was with him because I didn't want to be rude to him and I honestly was so caught up in all of our interactions I didn't want anything to interrupt us. i am sorry for worrying you."

"I suppose I can forgive you," Ahsoka teased. "But try to send me something anyway next time you know you're going to be back late. I worry alot you know."

"I know," Anakin told her giving her a hug.

"And I don't want this to come out the wrong way but be careful with Obi Wan. I'm not saying he's a bad guy. I'm sure he's amazing especially if he has your approval, but just be careful anyway. I don't want to see you get hurt," Ahsoka warned. "And you know I would say that with anyone you were going out with. Congrats on the interview. I hope you get a chance to do more interviews. It's not fair that you're not given many big opportunities."

"Yeah," Anakin told him. "Obi Wan said the same thing pretty much. Who knows, maybe this was destiny. We'll continue to see how this story turns out." 

"I'm excited for you," Ahsoka told him giving him another hug.


	5. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obi wan has a surprise for Anakin as well as some news

When Anakin walked into work the next day, he found a very jealous Padme sitting in his office. "I heard that things went extremely well with your interview with Obi Wan Kenobi." 

Anakin couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face at the mention of Obi Wan's name. "Things went extremely well. How is your mom?"

"She'll be fine," Padme responded with a sigh. "Had I known that I wouldn't have canceled the interview. It's been my dream to interview Obi Wan. He's quite an interesting guy which you know." Padme wasn't bothering to hide her jealousy that she had to miss out on a huge interview.

Anakin smiled. "Yeah, Obi Wan is definitely an interesting guy... Is there a reason you're in here? I didn't ask for the job and I'm not going to apologize for it if that's what you're wanting." His patience with Padme was limited. He was always polite and respectful to her though he wished he didn't have to be. She was someone he referred to when he told Obi Wan he wasn't willing to compromise his integrity for his career. In less than three months, she went from doing small stories to large cover interviews because she slept with the boss. It wasn't fair, but he enjoyed having a steady job so he didn't have much choice but to do what he was told. 

"Yeah, I wanted to know what he was like. I've been a fan of his for a long time. I was looking forward to this assignment and could have done it if only my mom hadn't had a heart attack," Padme scowled. 

"I'm not going to gossip about Obi Wan if that's what you want," Anakin told her. "I will say that he is a great guy and I'm glad I had the chance to spend the day with him."

"I heard you did a lot more than that," Padme told him. "I heard he was praising you when he came back with you, which is odd as well. Most celebrities that we interview don't typically come back with the reporter at the end of the day."

Anakin shrugged. "Just drop it. You're not going to get anything out of me. If you want to know more, you'll just have to read my interview when it comes out." 

Padme sighed and left to go tend to her own work. Anakin got busy and tried to ignore all the craziness around him, though he was finding it more difficult than usual. At a knock on his door, he sighed loudly and looked up, wondering who was disrupting him when he just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Obi Wan replied blushing. "I just was in the area and wanted to drop by with some flowers and chocolate. I can come back later if now isn't a good time."

"Wait," Anakin told him apologetically. "Come in and close the door behind you."

Obi Wan closed the door and took a seat across from Anakin placing the chocolate and flowers on the desk. "Is this too cheesy? Too soon? I don't know. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night and wanted to come see you again."

"Thank you so much Obi Wan. I'm very grateful. I will never turn down chocolate or flowers especially if they are from you. I couldn't stop thinking about you as well," Anakin told Obi Wan giving him a smile.

Obi Wan felt relieved and couldn't help but smile back briefly before questioning him about his mood. "You seem upset."

Anakin sighed. "Yeah. Coworkers aren't always great. I didn't mean to sound upset with you. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was someone else coming to bother me for gossip about you." 

Obi Wan laughed. "Sorry about that."

Anakin smiled. "It's not your fault and I'm not telling them anything. They didn't care to talk to me until now and I treat what you and I talked about outside of the interview as personal between us."

"You're a great guy Anakin," Obi Wan told him with a wink. "Is it about time for you to have lunch?" 

Anakin checked the time and nodded. "You want to have lunch together?"

"I'd love to," Obi Wan told him with a smile. "I know this great place if you're interested."

"It's not your apartment is it cuz I've eaten there before and the food was absolutely terrible," Anakin teased Obi Wan who pretended to be offended. 

"No," Obi Wan told him. "You're funny though. I like a guy with a sense of humor and good looks."

"Lucky for you, I've got both," Anakin told him standing in front of Obi Wan who was waiting at the door.

"Lucky for me indeed," Obi Wan said before giving Anakin a soft kiss. 

They went to a quiet cozy restaurant that Obi Wan loved and ordered. While they waited, Obi Wan broke some news to Anakin. "I found out this morning that i have to fly to New York for a couple of weeks tomorrow so I don't think I'll be able to make our potential date this weekend."

"It's alright," Anakin told him with a shrug. "You have work to do and we can reschedule for later if you want."

"I do want," Obi Wan told him with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "I wanted to talk about us too. I really like you and it scares me how much I like you considering the short amount of time we've spent together but I just wanted to tell you that I have no interest to see anyone else. I would like for us to be together, to be an official couple. If that's something you want to talk about or think about."

Anakin coughed. "Yeah. I would like that as well. I have no interest in seeing anyone else either way," Anakin replied, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Obi Wan felt relief wash over him. "Great. So I guess we're on the same page on that then?"

"We are," Anakin responded with a smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well. Although I am going to try my best to bother you so much with phone calls/video chats that you won't miss me as much," Obi Wan joked. "If that's alright of course."

"Definitely," Anakin laughed. "What are you doing tonight?"

Obi Wan pretended to be deep in thought for a moment. "Hmm. Not sure. Did you have anything special in mind?"

"Maybe you could come to my place and let me cook for you and spend the night if you want," Anakin suggested with a blush. He hoped he wasn't pressing his luck by suggesting he spend the night. 

Obi Wan smiled at the suggestion. "I would love to spend my last night here in a few weeks with you." 

"Great." Once they were finished eating, Obi Wan walked Anakin back to his office. 

"Text me the time you would like me to come over as well as your address and I'll see you then," Obi Wan told Anakin giving him a goodbye kiss. 

"Will do. Have a good afternoon. See you later!" When Anakin sat back down at his desk, he began to panic. What did he just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try my hand at smut in the next chapter. It is a new thing for me and I hope that it will come out right. Because I'm so anxious about it, it might be a bit before I update to make sure that I get it right and feel comfortable. It won't be too explicit and maybe a mild mature at best. Please have patience.


	6. First Night In Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin convinces Ahsoka to leave for the night and shares a romantic steamy night with Obi Wan

Anakin was relieved and more anxious when 5:00 arrived. He quickly gathered up his things and on his way out was stopped by Padme. 

"Are you and Obi Wan dating," she asked bluntly. "I saw him walk in here to talk to you with candy and chocolate earlier. And I saw him come back with you after lunch."

Anakin laughed. Padme never cared about his life or love life before and now all of a sudden she's curious because Obi Wan was involved. "Whatever there is or isn't going on between me and Obi Wan is between me and him. We hit it off and became friends. Now if you'll excuse me and leave me alone from now on like you're so used to doing, I have things to do." He quickly took off for his car. When he walked in he saw Ahsoka talking on the phone. He never got a chance to message her earlier when he was at work because he was trying to mentally prepare a good meal to cook. Ahsoka waved at him and continued talking, despite seeing the anxiety radiating off of her roommate. Finally after three more minutes, she ended her phone conversation. 

"Ok, what is going on with you," she asked Anakin amused. "I've never seen you this anxious before."

"Obi Wan stopped by to give me chocolate and flowers and we talked and he has to leave for a few weeks in the morning and I invited him over for dinner and to stay the night and I was wondering if I could for once ask if you wouldn't mind spending the night somewhere else so I can have a night alone with him? It's been a long time since I've been intimate with someone and I really like him and I just want everything to be perfect." 

"Calm down big boy," Ahsoka told him, reminding him to breathe. "I'll find somewhere else to spend the night. It's alright. I'm happy for you. I was going to ask who the flowers were from because they're nice. You're a lucky guy. So what are your ideas for dinner?"

"I don't know. I am almost tempted to just see if he wants to order a pizza. I can cook a meal for him when he returns. That way we can spend more time together." 

"See? Your stress over all that was for nothing. Give me ten minutes and I'll be out of your hair," Ahsoka said giving Anakin's cheek a kiss. 

Anakin went into his bedroom to call Obi Wan. "Hey Obi Wan," Anakin said when Obi Wan greeted him cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Waiting to see you. I wanted to call and ask if we could order a pizza if that was alright," Anakin asked anxiously. "I thought that we could have more time in together and I thought maybe I could cook you a home cooked meal when you come back."

"I do think that sounds like a brilliant idea," Obi Wan said happily. 

"Great. So I'll come pick you up in a few minutes if that's alright and we can talk about what kind of pizza we want on the way back," Anakin suggested. 

"Sounds great. I hope that things were better for you after we had lunch together," Obi Wan told him softly. 

Anakin smiled. "They were better. Thanks. I will head to your place shortly."

"See you then," Obi Wan said before telling him bye. 

Anakin walked back out just as Ahsoka was getting ready to leave. "I'll see you later Ani. I hope your night goes well." Ahsoka gave him a hug. "Try to not be so anxious. I know that's hard espeically when you have anxiety but try to relax and have fun. You deserve it."

"Thanks snips. Sorry for kicking you out for the night," he told her. 

"No big deal," she replied with a wink. "See you tomorrow." 

Before Anakin went to pick up Obi Wan, he made a trip to the store to pick up protection. He wasn't sure if sex was going to happen, nor did he want to presume sex was going to happen but he wanted to be prepared either way. It had been a while since he made a condom run and felt slightly awkward doing so but he would rather be safe than sorry. Then he went to pick up Obi Wan who was waiting for him outside. 

"Nice to see you again," Obi Wan said smiling at Anakin. 

"You too!" Once they settled on a pizza, Obi Wan called and ordered it and gave Anakin's address for it to be delivered to. 

"So is your roommate at home," Obi Wan asked hoping she wasn't, not because he didn't want to meet her, but because he wanted to spend alone time with Anakin. 

"No," Anakin blushed. "I asked if she could spend the night somewhere else so we can have some alone time. Were you hoping to meet her?"

"I do want to meet her and hope you'll introduce her to me sometime," Obi Wan said softly.

"I'd love to," Anakin told him. Anakin gave Obi Wan a quick tour of their small apartment which he noticed Obi Wan was particularly interested in the bedroom which made him blush. 

"I didn't come with the expectation of having to do anything sexual," Obi Wan said when he noticed Anakin's blushing. "I'm perfectly fine just sleeping together or sleeping on the couch or I can even go home if you want me to."

"No," Anakin said taking a step towards Obi Wan leaving them face to face. "I want you to stay. I want to have sex with you if you want. It's just been a while since I've done anything." 

"Right," Obi Wan told him. "It's been a while for me too which I know may sound weird but like I told you before, I haven't found anyone particularly interesting until I met you." 

Anakin blushed and was tempted to rip off Obi Wan's clothes then and there but the doorbell ringing kept him from doing so. "Pizza's here." 

Obi Wan laughed as Anakin went to pay for the pizza. Anakin grabbed some drinks and plates from the kitchen and they ate in the living room facing each other on the couch.

"Thanks for dinner," Obi Wan told Anakin who waved it off like it was his pleasure. 

"So what are you going to do when you get to New York," Anakin asked. 

"The usual boring press stuff. Interviews, boring promotional stuff. I don't mind doing it, I think I'm just burned out from working constantly you know?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, but without it, the movies wouldn't do as well."

"True," Obi Wan told him. They talked about a variety of topics as they ate, unconsciously moving towards each other the more they talked. Obi Wan helped Anakin clean up, not that there was much to clean up since they didn't use real dishes. 

"So what do you want to do now," Obi Wan asked Anakin, stepping close to him so they were in near kissing distance from each other.

"We could watch a movie, or we could-." Obi Wan cut Anakin off with a soft kiss. Anakin kissed back and began moving them towards his bedroom. 

"You sure about this," Obi Wan asked as Anakin broke their kissing to help take off Obi Wan's shirt. 

"Yeah...You," Anakin asked nervously biting on his bottom lip. 

Obi Wan smiled and kissed Anakin while nodding. He helped Anakin out of his shirt and looked at him. "I have protection in case you don't."

Anakin laughed. "I went and bought protection just in case." 

Obi Wan laughed and both of them shed themselves of their pants and underwear while consumed with kissing each other. They ended up on the bed. "How do you want this? Do you have a preference for top or bottom," Anakin asked Obi Wan from on top of him. 

"Done both and don't have a care one way or another honestly. What about you," he asked as Anakin worked on giving his neck a hickey. 

"I'd kind of like to feel you inside me," Anakin whispered against his neck. "I have lube in my drawer." They switched positions. Anakin spread his legs as Obi Wan took out the lube and put on the condom, enjoying the sight of Anakin laid spread out in front of him. 

"You're so beautiful," Obi Wan whispered truthfully, leaning down to steal a few kisses. Before beginning anything though, Obi Wan laid on top of Anakin allowing his hand and mouth to explore all of the handsome man beneath him. His hands found his nipples which he playfully teased, knowing he would never forget the delightful sounds that Anakin was making, nor did he ever want to forget them. He moved his fingers from one nipple and replaced them with his hot mouth. Anakin felt as if he was on fire. Every touch and lick Obi Wan was giving him was making him feel alive again. Whatever anxiety he had about them moving too fast, slowly disappearing the more Obi Wan kissed and touched him.

"You good," Obi Wan asked resting his forehead against Anakin's who smiled back at him. 

"I'm great. I'm ready if you are." 

Obi Wan nodded and used the lube to help prepare Anakin for him. After three fingers, Anakin said he was ready. Obi Wan slowly and carefully entered Anakin who moaned. "Let me know if it's too much." Obi Wan began to move slowly and took the time to soak the image of Anakin spread out like that into his mind permanently. He truly was the most handsome man that Obi Wan had ever laid eyes on. It didn't take either long to orgasm, having had gone so long without sex. Anakin smiled sheepishly at Obi Wan who smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. 

"That was something," he panted as Obi Wan slowly moved out and laid beside Anakin. 

"Something good I hope," Obi Wan replied with a yawn.

"Amazing," Anakin said resting one of his hands on Obi Wan's cheek. "Next time it's my turn to top if that's alright."

"Perfectly fine with me," Obi Wan responded leaning in to kiss Anakin again. For a while, they just laid there in the aftermath of their orgasms kissing each other lazily. "I'm going to have to come back as soon as possible for this."

Anakin laughed. "You're funny."

"And serious." Obi Wan replied as he ran a hand through Anakin's long luscious locks. 

"You're going to stay here with me tonight aren't you," Anakin asked, though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it.

"Yes," Obi Wan responded kissing Anakin again.

"Good. Goodnight Obi Wan," Anakin said with a yawn.

"Night Ani," Obi Wan replied getting comfortable in Anakin's warm arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already feeling incredibly insecure and have had a bad day but I wanted to go ahead and write this since I found out that I had the time and had the nerve. I hope it wasn't too bad considering its my first attempt at smut. I realize it's not the smuttiest but I think this is the best I can do at the comfort level I am at. Maybe someday I can slowly work my way up to writing a bit more than this.


	7. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin takes Obi Wan to the airport

At four a.m, the alarm went off, making both men groan. Obi Wan had to catch an early flight. Obi Wan quickly turned it off and looked at the naked man lying beside him. Anakin blinked at him.

"Time to get up already," Anakin asked sleepily. 

"Yeah. You can stay in bed if you want. I can take myself to the airport," Obi Wan told him softly kissing his forehead. Anakin pulled him down for a proper kiss. 

"Nah, I don't mind," Anakin told him seriously. Obi Wan smiled and got out of bed reluctantly to get ready. A few minutes later, Anakin dragged himself out of bed so he could get dressed as well especially since it would be inappropriate to take Obi Wan to the airport wearing nothing. In almost no time, they were both dressed and saw they would have a bit of time to spare for a coffee stop before going to the airport.

"Do you have any regrets about last night," Obi Wan asked Anakin anxiously. 

"Not at all. You," Anakin asked nervously. "I may be a bit out of practice but I'm sure that in time..."

Obi Wan cut Anakin off with a kiss. "Doesn't matter. You were incredible. I will never forget last night."

Anakin blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. I won't either. It sucks I have to wait so long to be able to touch you again."

"I know," Obi Wan replied pulling Anakin in for a heated kiss. "We can make up for lost time when I get back." Obi Wan grabbed his things, loaded up Anakin's car, and they went to stop for coffee and doughnuts before heading to the airport. 

"You know what I'll miss most about you though when I'm gone," Obi Wan asked softly full of doughnut and half a cup of coffee, staring at Anakin as Anakin drove to the airport. 

"What," Anakin asked with a smile.

"Running my hands through your hair is a big thing, I'll miss" Obi Wan said making Anakin laugh. "Seriously. Your hair is the best. I'll also miss the soft smile you give me when we are talking. You have the best smile ever. Really you have the best everything. I'll miss everything."

Anakin laughed. "I'll miss you being beside me to make me laugh so hard and your kisses but you'll be back in time and we can pick up where we left off."

"I'll be waiting," Obi Wan said leaning in to kiss Anakin after he had parked and turned off the car. 

Anakin waited with Obi Wan inside feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the paparazzi taking pictures of them. 

"I'm sorry," Obi Wan told Anakin softly. "I hate that you feel so uncomfortable. You can leave if you want."

"It's alright. I want to stay."

"Good," Obi Wan said leaning in to kiss him. Obi Wan didn't care that the pictures would be posted all over the internet and gossip sites because he wasn't going to miss out on the last chance to kiss Anakin before leaving. "I guess now everyone will know I'm taken. I hope you don't mind."

Anakin smiled. "I don't know how I feel but I'm fine with you kissing me in public. People are going to talk anyway and we can't possibly keep this a secret forever anyway."

Obi Wan gave him another kiss before he heard it was time to board his plane. "See you soon. I'll text you when I land. I hope you have a better day at work today."

"I hope so as well," Anakin said kissing Obi Wan's cheek. Obi Wan smiled at him before going to board the plane. Anakin stayed until he watched the plane fly out of view. He decided to go grab another coffee before going to work because with as tired as he was, he knew he was going to need it.


	8. Skype Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days apart the guys finally are able to enjoy a set skype date

It had been six days since Obi Wan had left and they were about to have their first Skype date. They called and texted each other constantly but it would be nice for them to see each other face to face again, even if it was through a video screen. Obi Wan was excited to see Anakin's cute face again. When he was on a morning talk show the other morning the hosts asked about Anakin because the pictures of them kissing at the airport were all over the internet within hours of that happening. Obi Wan had politely told them he wasn't going to talk about him because he wanted to respect him and his privacy but he was really happy. Obi Wan and Anakin had talked about how Anakin didn't really want him to talk too much about him or their relationship because he was uncomfortable with the invasion of privacy, which Obi Wan was more than happy to respect. Anakin knew that they would never have complete privacy but he said he would deal with it if it meant getting to be with him. Anakin had told him that things were weird for him at work since the pictures went online and he was criticized for becoming romantically involved with the guy he interviewed, told that it displayed a lack of professionalism but Anakin never told Obi Wan that he was demoted because he figured it was best if Obi Wan didn't know everything. Obi Wan had told Anakin that it was a bit hypocritical for them to make the comment about them being romantically involved with him considering how many people were sleeping with each other in the office. Anakin had told him that he was right but he was glad to have people leave him alone anyway. Obi Wan set up his computer anxiously waiting for the time to call Anakin. He still had a couple minutes before he had to call.

Anakin was having a difficult time finding his laptop charger which highly amused Ahsoka. "This isn't funny Snips," Anakin told her. "I need to find it because my laptop is going to die soon and I'd rather not have it die on me while I'm talking to him.

"I'm not laughing at you really. I mean I kind of am because the cord that's plugged in right there that you overlooked is your laptop charger. You overlooked it because you thought it was your phone charger," she smirked. Anakin looked at the cord plugged in behind him and felt his face heat up as he followed the cord and found the part to plug into his computer. 

"Thanks," Anakin replied embarrassed as he plugged it into his laptop. 

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Anytime. I will be in my bedroom with my headphones in. Try not to get naked in here. We both use this area."

Anakin's cheeks became hotter at the comment but he couldn't think of a clever enough retort before Ahsoka went back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. He sat down just as he was receiving a call from Obi Wan. His embarrassment vanished as he answered the call and saw Obi Wan. 

"Hey handsome," Obi Wan told him with a smile. "Good to see your face again."

"You too," Anakin told Obi Wan with a smile. "How are you?"

"Tired. Annoyed. I also miss kissing my handsome boyfriend," Obi Wan told him with a wink. "How are things with you?"

Anakin laughed. "Pretty much about the same on all three of those accounts. Glad its the weekend though. I am planning on staying in bed and binge watching something all weekend. I am so over being around people."

"Things at work aren't getting any better, huh," Obi Wan asked sadly. 

"I don't know. It's hit and miss, but like you told me before, they don't have a reason to say anything because I know for a fact one of those people have slept with quite a few of the celebrities they interviewed...Maybe it's just jealousy," Anakin replied with a shrug. "I'm almost tempted to quit, but I haven't decided yet because I don't mind what I do there...most of the time anyway, and it's not bad to be left alone."

"I'm sorry," Obi Wan told him.

"It's not your fault. Things weren't exactly great before you entered the picture. I just keep on because it's a job, but l don't want to talk about this anymore. Tell me about what you have been up to."

Obi Wan told Anakin about the interviews he has filmed with his costars which haven't aired yet and how he has enjoyed seeing them again. "I told them a bit about you and they'd like to meet you sometime if that's alright with you. We'll all be in LA again soon. Again, no pressure on you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"Nah, I don't mind meeting your friends," Anakin told him. "I'd be honored to meet them all sometime." 

Obi Wan grinned. "Awesome." 

They chatted about normal boring things and talked about what they would like to do when they see each other again. 

"Soon. I'll see you soon," Obi Wan promised with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your weekend. I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest."

"You won't bother me. If you want to text or talk I'll be around but I know you're busy so have fun," Anakin told him with a smile. "Hopefully we can chat again soon."

"Definitely will chat again soon," Obi Wan responded with a wink. They exchanged goodbyes and Obi Wan blew Anakin a kiss before signing off. Anakin smiled and after turning off his computer went to bother his roommate.

"How was your skype date," Ahsoka asked, removing her headphones as Anakin collapsed on her bed. 

"Amazing. it is weird though that we haven't been together that long but it feels we have been together a long time," Anakin told her

"Yeah. I think he's great for you though. Well, from what you've told me and from what I've seen. I haven't actually met the guy yet. The one time I could have met him you forced me out of the apartment," Ahsoka teased. 

"Patience," Anakin told her. 

"I do say I'm impressed by him. I watched those interviews you recorded and I have to say, he looks pretty happy when talking about you and talking about how he respects you and your wish for privacy."

"Yeah. Complete privacy is unrealistic and unnecessary but with things so new and in the beginning I kind of want the whole world to not know about everything," Anakin told her. 

The two of them talked a while before Anakin decided it was time to turn in for the night. "Night Snips."

"Night Ani. Try to get some much needed rest and if you do want or need to talk about things I'm here," Ahsoka reminded him. Anakin nodded as he went to his bedroom to go stright to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a while before I update again but I will get back to this story...who knows when though because one day depression will drain all my creativity and I won't/don't want to write for days but other times I'll write quite a few in a day. Right now I'm not really feeling very in the mood to write but I did start on this chapter so I wanted to go ahead and finish it and post it before I forgot. Also might try to find a way to work different characters from the whole universe throughout this series for fun. Not sure who or in what position they'll be in but I have a few ideas...like who is Anakin & Padme's boss and who else works with them? Who did Obi Wan costar in a movie with (for the third time)? All will be revealed in time.
> 
> Since it may be a while before the next update here are a few things of what will come up in time: Ahsoka meets ObiWan. Obi Wan meets Anakin's mom and stepdad. How are things going for Anakin at work after his interview comes out? Obikin reunited.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan surprises Anakin by coming home early.

"You seem relieved and excited to be going back to LA early," Qui Gon teased Obi Wan as they boarded their flight six days before Obi Wan was set to return home.

"You know why I'm excited Qui," Obi Wan told him as he closed his eyes and tried to picture the look of surprise he would see on Anakin's face when he showed up to his place days earlier than Anakin was expecting him. 

"I have to say, I never thought I would see you so happy. I hope I can meet this Anakin soon. I have to make sure he's good enough for one of my oldest friends," Qui Gon teased Obi Wan who laughed. 

"Trust me Qui, he is one of the best guys I have ever met and definitely one of the sexiest," Obi Wan told Qui Gon for what seemed the one hundreth time. "I've showed you pictures of him."

"I know and he is cute. The two of you looked happy in those pictures of you kissing at the airport." 

"Yeah.I hate that he has to deal with stuff like paps invading our privacy, but we talked about it and he's not going to let that keep him from being with me. We all have to make sacrifices in relationships," Obi Wan sighed. "But we're just going to take things one day at a time."

"That's all you can do," Qui Gon told him.

"And you know, Anakin said he's open to meeting you all but I would like a few days with him before introducing him to you guys," Obi Wan told him. "And when you guys do meet, i would appreciate it if you kept the embarrassing stories to a minimum. We're still in the early stages of our relationship. I don't want you guys to run off the only guy I have pictured a future with. Yes, I realize we only met a short time ago, but I believe when you meet the right person you just know it." 

"Don't worry Obi Wan," Qui Gon teased with a wink. "I wouldn't do anything like that." 

"Oh dear," Obi Wan responded with a sigh. "Maybe I'll postpone your meeting him for as long as possible."

Qui Gon laughed and put a hand on his friend and multiple costars shoulder. "I'm kidding. I would never do anything to ruin anything between you."

"I know," Obi Wan told him seriously. "I think you and Anakin will really like each other. I hope you guys do anyway." 

"From what you have told me about him, I can't see any reason why I won't like him," Qui Gon told him seriously. 

Obi Wan smiled and pulled out his eye mask and went to sleep. Qui Gon spent the flight reading while Obi Wan slept. After they landed, Obi Wan's excitement increased. It was a little after 8 p.m. Qui Gon chuckled at Obi Wan's impatience as they went to get their luggage. 

"I'll see you soon," Obi Wan promised as he grabbed his things and hugged his friend. 

"Soon," Qui Gon nodded laughing as Obi Wan practically ran out of the airport to hail a cab. By the time Obi Wan made it to Anakin's place it was almost 9:00. He knocked on the door and hoped his decision not to call ahead of time was a good decision. Instead of Anakin opening the door, a woman that he knew by pictures opened the door. She screamed. 

"What are you doing here," she asked shocked. 

"I got to come home earlier than expected and wanted to surprise Anakin. Is he here? Should I have called first?"

"No! He's here. He'll be happy to see you. Please come in. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Obi Wan Kenobi. He's told me so much about you. i've been waiting to meet you," Obi Wan said shaking Ahsoka's hand. 

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to talk later. I'm sure that you really want to see him. He's in his room," Ahsoka told him. "You can leave your stuff in the living room for now if you'd like." Obi Wan thanked her and knocked on Anakin's door. "You can go on in if you'd like. I think he has his headphones in." 

"Thanks," Obi Wan told her feeling guilty as he turned the door knob, letting himself into Anakin's room without Anakin's consent. Anakin was laying in bed with his headphones in like Ahsoka said. Hearing the door open, Anakin opened his eyes and was about to say something but words left his mouth when he saw Obi Wan standing in the doorway. He chose to ignore the knocking because he had assumed it was Ahsoka coming to check on him again and he had just wanted to lay in bed and listen to music a while. "Um, surprise!"

Anakin took out his headphones and walked over to Obi Wan with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face. "What are you doing here?" 

"We finished doing press early so I thought I'd come home and surprise you. Sorry I didn't call you. I didn't want to miss that look on your face when I surprised you," Obi Wan said as he wrapped his arms around a bewildered Anakin. "Are you busy? I came here first before going home. I hoped I could spend the night but if you're busy I can see you tomorrow."

Anakin smiled and pulled Obi Wan in for a kiss. "Not busy. I'm just trying to get over the shock of seeing you earlier than expected."

"Are you ok," Obi Wan asked looking into Anakin's sad eyes. 

"Yes and no. How are you? I can't believe that you're here," Anakin said resting his forehead against Obi Wan's who smiled at the contact. 

"I know. I'm really glad that I got to come home early just to see that look on your face when you saw me. I am sorry I came in your room without permission but I did knock but your roommate told me I could go ahead and go in," Obi Wan told him.

Anakin chuckled softly. "I don't mind and I would love it if you spent the night. Where's all your stuff?"

"Living room," Obi Wan replied just before he softly kissed Anakin's neck. 

Anakin led them to his bed as Obi Wan kissed him all over both sides of his neck. "I'm so glad that tomorrow is Saturday," Anakin moaned as Obi Wan straddled him and continued kissing and softly biting at his neck. 

"Me too...Do you want to do this," Obi Wan asked softly looking Anakin in the eyes. 

Anakin laughed. "You can't start kissing me like that and then leave me hanging. Yes, I want this," Anakin said pulling Obi Wan in for a heated kiss. For a few moments, their tongues battled for dominance before Obi Wan pulled away and helped Anakin out of his shirt. From his position on him, Obi Wan could feel how hard Anakin was and went back to kissing his neck while slowly working his way down his chest, covering it with soft, teasing kisses. "Obi Wan pleaseeeeee." Anakin's plea made Obi Wan's jeans uncomfortably tight but he focused on his boyfriends needs first. He had to move to slowly slide the boxars Anakin was wearing off and before he used his mouth to give Anakin what he really really wanted, he moved back up to kiss him. He could feel Anakin leaking and smiled as he felt the frustration behind his kisses. Anakin broke the kiss and stared at Obi Wan. "Please do something other than continue to tease me."

"Ok," Obi Wan responded giving him one last kiss before moving his lips down his body again this time more quickly. Anakin moaned as Obi Wan took one hand and playfully teased his cock with feather light touches.

"Garhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You're going to be the death of me," Anakin panted just before Obi Wan took all of his cock in his mouth. The warm wet heat of his mouth and the pace of which Obi Wan was going, it didn't take long for Anakin to climax. Obi Wan swallowed before moving back on the bed to lay beside Anakin to kiss him. 

"Was that good enough," he teased. 

Anakin laughed as Obi Wan put his arm around him. "You're not bad. That was one of the best blowjobs I have ever recieved."

"Really," Obi Wan asked raising an eyebrow. "Only one of the best?"

Anakin thought about it as he looked at Obi Wan with teasing eyes. "Maybe the best. Can't say."

Obi Wan laughed and kissed Anakin. "Glad you enjoyed."

"Care for me to return the favor?"

"Maybe another time. I feel slightly gross from being on an airplane all day. I was more than happy to pleasure you though. Tomorrow I'll let you do whatever you want to me...unless you have other plans," Obi Wan told Anakin caressing his cheek.

"I have no plans other than to spend the day with you since you showed up to surprsie me. I still can't believe it," Anakin told him happily leaning in to kiss his handsome boyfriend. After a few minutes of lazy kissing, they got up to get ready for bed. Anakin helped Obi Wan bring his luggage into his room.

"Do you mind if I use your shower," Obi Wan asked Anakin who nodded. Anakin laid in bed and fought the urge to fall asleep as he waited for Obi Wan to get out of the shower. This was definitely a night he would remember. Obi Wan joined him, feeling relaxed and content.

"You got off in the shower didn't you," Anakin asked as Obi Wan laid beside him. 

"Yeah," Obi Wan responded getting comfortable in Anakin's arms. "You couldn't stop yawning and I didn't think it would be fair to have you stay up longer when you were about to fall asleep. I'm surprised you're still awake."

"Only barely. Was waiting for you," Anakin responded placing a kiss on top of Obi Wan's head. Obi Wan smiled. 

"Goodnight Ani."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> secondish attempt at mild smut...i feel so insecure about it...but all i can do is put it out there and keep on trying.


End file.
